Moonlit Rose
by adorathao
Summary: My mother once told me a story about a girl even now, she is still in the sky waiting for you she's been up there a thousand years alone, crying. Before long you will go forth on your journey, and when you meet her, the power of saving her is withing you.
1. The Begining

Thank you for reading this new fanfiction of mine as of today. So please rate and review once you are finished and this will probably be one of my continuous stories….at least for a while… Oh and thank all of you many kind reviewers for all of my previous stories and especially for Scream in the Night! Trust me, this isn't Yuri, but there will be some shockers coming, well at least I think so, and I hope you enjoy. This is an alternate universe just so you don't get confused out there!

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!

**She waits for you**

**Listen my dear child**

**There is a girl**

**She has been crying for a long time**

**When she comes back…**

**When you find her…**

**Know that she waits for you**

**I know your journey will begin soon**

**Know that once you find her**

**She will die**

**But you**

**And only you**

**Can save her**

**Only you **

**And only you**

**Can change the horrible cursed placed upon her**

**So find her**

**And this time hold her close….**

**And love her**

During the past eons there have been many cases of demons suddenly becoming monstrous creatures that ate the very essence of all others. About a thousand years ago, there was an odd incident in which a young virgin girl found out she had powers akin to the demons gone awry, yet more pure it seemed. Since then, every year a female babe had been taken from a village for free 'extermination' of any youkai or demon gone awry that may attack. The child was trained to fight and kill youkai mercilessly and that they were nothing but monsters that deserved nothing but death. Once the training was over, the girl was conducted into the Organization fully and all of the pigment either left her body, leaving a pale albino child, or the pigments became stronger causing the hair to become a dull black along with the eyes.

There had been an incident though, at the very beginning of the creation of the Organization. Instead of hating all youkai, one young miko fell in love with one. She was ment to find and execute him, but ended up swooned by his charms and ended up fleeing the Organization she had known since she was born. For her betrayal she was cursed into constant reincarnation and rebirth. Every time she fell in love, not long after, she was cursed to die along with her love, so as to feel the pain of losing the one whom she loved the most over and over along with her death. It was said that her love in the very beginning was a strong kitsune youkai to whom she gave her innocence and eventually her life to. Not long after, he was killed protecting her, and so she died as well out of grief. Through the centuries she was reborn, but killed along with her love, only to return and die and lose him once again. This has gone on to the poor tennyo for many years and the loss has taken a toll on her. Never was she allowed to be with him and him with her. This is the story of the last reincarnation…and how she may succeed in finally being with her love, or how she will continue to forever be cursed with an impossible love…

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

Kagome gulped nervously as she stared at the large wooden doors as she waited to be called in to speak to the elders. Okay, so she failed her last mission, three others had too…. Then again, they really, really were in bad shape compared to her minor scratches. Bracing herself, she strode forward as the red robed miko to her left stiffly ordered her in.

"Hello number fifty," a gray clad miko who couldn't have been more than two-hundred years old greeted unsmiling.

Kagome nodded her head politely without reply. "I have heard that numbers twelve, nineteen, and thirty are in critical condition, so why are you still standing?"

"I don't know," she replied through grit teeth, unwilling to tell how some stupid fox came and saved her life.

"You don't know?"

"Maybe...maybe the ghosts of the other fallen saved me and the others in time," Kagome never stopped glaring at her sock clad feet, relying on the old legend.

Kaede gave a weary sigh, "Go, you are now to number two's caretaker, and give her these every night and day," she ordered Kagome holding out a small violet bottle.

"Number…two?" Kagome cocked her head to the side confused as she stepped forward to grab the vial and went out, searching for the residence of the Clan's number two.

Kikyou's eyes blazed as she finally stood up from her spot on one of the extra thrones. "Sister why did you give number _fifty_, the weakest number, such a large responsibility as to watch over number two?!"

"Because," Kaede replied steadily, "number two is the most unstable of us all. It's true she has nearly no spiritual power whatsoever but she excels in her five senses, she senses the youkai before they attack, but she is no more than a child! If any of us are to get caught, it is number fifty and not you who are number twenty! The child is unstable and unable to control any emotions of her own whatsoever!" After listening intently Kikyo nodded finally understanding, the weakest member of the entire organization was the one who would've been the most easily replaced.

Giving a respectful smile she turned and walked away with a sly smile on her lips. _'The brat's going to get herself wiped out in no time…'_

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

"Is this really her house?" Kagome silently asked herself as she opened the door. Upon entering she noticed how in the corner, there sat a white haired girl. So fast that she couldn't see it, the girl swung around a blade and aimed it for Kagome's neck. Paralyzed by fear, she couldn't move.

"Did you kill Mama and Papa?" the girl asked. Kagome couldn't reply for the fear choking her throat. Without warning Miaka, number two, dropped the blade and rushed at her. Kagome was knocked down roughly onto the hard dirt floor. The feeling of her kimono top being pulled back to expose one of her bare breasts to the girls gaze making her shout out a "No, stop!" as she blushed in embarrassment. Suddenly the feeling of a warm wet mouth engulfing the soft nipple and suckling it made her pause in shock. Miaka was nuzzling into the warm dry skin and suckling like a babe searching for milk while mewling out "Mama…" through small silvery tears.

Feeling a bit overwhelmed, Kagome gently combed her fingers through the girl's long, tangled, white locks. '_What's going on?'_ she wondered absentmindedly as the sounds Miaka made sucking at her breast echoed in the empty room. When Miaka finally finished sucking the breast and nipple, Kagome stood up and pulled the top tighter around her and wrapped the obi around it.

As soon as she had dressed, Miaka grabbed onto her leg, pressing her nude body tightly against her and burying her face in Kagome's chest. Sighing, Kagome searched the room, which was a very difficult task with a four foot tall child refusing to let go. She gave a small sound of approval when she found what she was looking for. Sitting in a small 'neat' heap was the robes of the well known number two in the Organization. The bottom half was a deep foreboding black unlike hers that was a deep blue, like the ocean waves.

Once in a while the change into a full miko would go wrong if the girl had too little spiritual energy and they wouldn't lose any or gain any pigment. Kagome was a really big screw up, or at least that's what everyone said, seeing how she stayed pale but didn't lose any other pigment. Same black-blue hair as when she was human, same blue-purple eyes as when she was human, same pale skin as when she was human. It was an embarrassment to the rest of them with her uniqueness.

Humming, Kagome dressed Miaka and smiled. Handing over a small pill from the vial of pills she gave it to Miaka, "Here, please eat one of these." Quietly, Miaka reached out to take the pilled and gulped it down. "C'mon, we're supposed to get to the village of Kyoto to find and execute a fox thief." Miaka followed behind her sullenly as they exited the village.

Kagome felt like smiling, Miaka was so cute, that was, when she wasn't fighting. They had finally bedded down for the night as the moon came out. Miaka reached out to hold he hips and looked up at her. Smiling, she sat down and opened the top of her kimono to give Miaka what she wanted.

_Miaka refused to talk, so as the day went on, she learned how Miaka acted. When she wanted something, like a hug for example, she'd grab onto the stomach and bury her head in her chest. The one embarrassing thing was, she learned what the hip hug, look up meant on accident. They were in a small town when suddenly Miaka had done that to her. Confused and unsure of what she wanted, Kagome simply continued walking. When they just got out of the village, Miaka pulled off Kagome's top and tried suckling again._

_Embarrassed and flustered, Kagome let her at it for a few minutes before pushing her away. Frowning, she snapped, "We don't do that during the day Miaka!" Miaka immediately apologized as she held onto Kagome._

Miaka immediately brightened and latched onto the nipple. Kagome sighed as she felt her gently sucking until suddenly, "Ouch, no biting Miaka!" Miaka immediately stopped and continued sucking. She found herself relaxing into the gentle sucking when Miaka suddenly decided to switch breasts. Kagome held in her laughter at Miaka's soft purring. _'Ah, this is nice. Who thought doing this as if she was my kid would feel so good?'_ Kagome asked herself.

"Okay, enough Miaka," Kagome gently chided when she felt the child had suckled long enough. It seemed as if the little girl was always searching for milk…wait. Kagome paled as she remembered one important fact a friend had once told her.

_"Wow," she had gasped in amazement, "How can Mina-chan suckle a calf when she has no milk and isn't _pregnant_?"_

_"Well Kagome-chan," Eri had smartly informed her, "If something suckles at a cow's breast long enough and often enough, milk starts to form in the breasts, though not as much as when the cow's not pregnant than when it is. Oddly enough, all creature are like that!" Eri had beamed brightly as Kagome fed her ego with lots of, "Wow Eri-san, you're so smart!"_

Kagome looked down at her breast and blushed, '_I hope that's not painful…'_ Sighing and frowning a bit, Kagome pulled out another pill for Miaka. "Here have one."

Miaka shook her head. "Why not?"

"Icky, bitter, leaves bad taste in mouth," Miaka managed. Slapping away Kagome's hand.

"C'mon, or else I won't let you do _that_ anymore!" Kagome threatened. Gulping, Miaka took the pill and swallowed it. Sniffing, she jumped at Kagome. "You don't hate me right?! Don't hate me Mommy, please don't hate me!" She sighed, "No, I don't hate you Miaka-" She had pushed Kagome away.

"Miaka what-?!" Out of nowhere something had burst out of the ground, showering them with dirt and roots. Two huge Mole youkai snarled and rushed at Kagome. Shouting out, Kagome drew her bow and shot hitting the red one right in the face on accident, but successfully taking it down. "Where's the other one?" she asked herself just as the ground underneath her began to shift.

Miaka watched carefully. Her eyes widened a bit as her mother drew her bow, the thing was going to go under her! Just as it was about to make it's move, Miaka rushed and pushed Momma out of the way. She gagged at the feeling of the youkai's throat squeezing her.

Kagome stared in horror, "Miaka…?" Suddenly an unseen force caused the youkai to burst apart from the inside out. Standing where the youkai once was stood was Miaka covered in blood. Stiffly, Miaka walked towards her and then circled her with bloody arms, "Mommy, all right…" she was murmuring into Kagome's chest.

Taking her hand, Kagome led her to the stream about a mile away that they had passed. She smiled when she saw Miaka's confused face when Kagome took all of all of her clothes. "Come on Miaka, you need to wash off all that blood…" she softly crooned as she washed Miaka's hair for her. "This is fun, I've never washed anyone else's hair before!" Kagome laughed as she softly scrubbed her back.

Miaka stared at her Mamma confused. Did Mamma's do that? Were they supposed to be nice and wash their Miaka's? Was it normal for them to be so… perfect to their Miaka's? She watched as her mamma smiled and started to hum. Suddenly, she decided that she didn't care anymore. What if her Mamma did things most mammas didn't do? This was _her_ mamma, and she wasn't going to let anyone take her away!

Kagome was surprised when Miaka suddenly latched onto her as she started redressing her. She gently hugged her back and then continued to redress her. They made a new camp, this time creating a shield to keep all other's out and them in. With Miaka curled up on her side and snuggling into her Kagome smiled and sighed contently.

Bur even so, she couldn't lose the constant feeling of sadness that she carried with her. The mark on her was still there, making her an outcast. Kagome felt as if she was waiting and searching for someone to come and help her. _'Please whoever you are, please come to me soon… Make me complete…'_

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Far away, in a hidden shelter near the bustling village, a Kitsune Kaito awoke. By his side lay his dying mother gasping for air. Greif clogged his throat as his mother struggled for air.

"Kurama…my dear boy," she gasped. He made a move as to keep her from wasting her air on talk. Even in her weakened state, his mother gave him a fierce glare. If the situation hadn't been so dire, he would have laughed. "You… remember the story right, about the miko?" He nodded to show he remembered the childhood story that was told to each of the clan. "I know you have him inside you, the spirit of the first love… She continues to wait for you… Both or you…Listen my dear child…There is a girl…She has been crying for a long time…When she comes back…When you find her…Know that she continues to wait for you even now…I know your journey will begin soon…Know that once you find her…She will die…But you…And only you…Can save her…Only you …And only you…Can change the horrible cursed placed upon her….So find her…And this time hold her close….And love her…" his mother finished as her heart ceased to beat and her eyes closed, and she took her last breath. _'Live happily my son, and do not lose her again. Trust me; I have seen how much love the last reincarnation had for her, only to lose her…'_

Kurama didn't even try to stifle the tears that streamed down his eyes. His mother… the only other of his clan that had disappeared, had died and left him alone. She was the only one who wasn't repulsed by the fact that her son had none of the physical kitsune traits upon him, she wasn't repulsed by the fact that he had another spirit dwelling within him.

When the elders refused to tell the story of their greatest ancestor to him, his mother took his hand and told him in the quiet of the night. She told him of how the great fox was enchanted by the miko's kindness and love and not that she had cast a spell upon him as the elders told. She told of how the miko cried when the great fox was killed protecting her, and not of how the miko had killed him herself as the elders told. She told of how the miko had spread her tennyo wings and died trying to reach freedom from the terrible curse cast upon her by her own kind that made her continually lose the one she loved the most, and not how the miko had slayed her own people and then killed herself as the elders told. But most of all, she told him how he was destined to find her and break the curse upon her, how he was destined to become her friend, how he was destined to be her lover once more in this life.

Straightening up, he carried the lifeless body of who had once been his kind and loving mother and gave her the burial she deserved. With dry eyes, he watched the flames consume her and free her beautiful soul to the kind shining moon.

~_Rest peacefully~_ the voice of the resident spirit inside of him prayed.

"Be happy…" Kurama whispered, no longer watching the fire, but staring at the full moon which shone softly upon him. '_So find her…And this time hold her close…And love her…'_ his mother's last words echoed in his mind.

~_I will find her, and this time I'll keep her_~ Youko growled from the back of his mind

"We'll find her, I promise," Kurama promised to his mother, himself, and his love who loved him from afar.

Miles away, hidden by the shadows of the night the moon gently shone on a two mikos', and one who unknowingly cried in her sleep ,at the feeling of the sorrow of the one she had lost so many times, echo in her heart.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

So what do you think? The setting's in an alternate Feudal Japan and the storyline's different from anything I've ever read or thought of before… I hope you enjoyed this chapter. In either the second or third chapter, I'm going to start on the past and show what really happened to the miko and her kitsune lover. It may be a bit sad, so watch out. And I'm hoping to get lots of reviews!

15-woah!

50-Holy shit!

100-Holly mother *&^%#*!!!!

~Tsuki no Tennyo


	2. Together in Dreams

Err… there's very mild lime or citrus in this chappie and it happens fairly soon…. So yeah, you have been warned…I was blushing while writing it so…. I can not still believe I wrote something so…smutty… Well, enjoy… wait that sounded wrong, oh well, you get it! This is where one of the scenes from the past finally appear.

**If it would mean having you....**

**In my arms once more....**

**I would move mountains...**

**I would bring down heaven…**

**I would die a thousand deaths...**

**To hold you ...**

**In my arms...**

**Once more…**

A deep sigh broke the quiet calm of the morning. It had been the third day since the journey to find the thief in Kyoto and they were caught up by the bad storms breaking over the region. That night Kagome had been having the oddest dream ever about a beautiful miko who fell in love with a kitsune, how messed up was that? Stretching her stiff legs, she pushed herself up and off of the hard dirt ground. After wiping her bottom of any debris, she ventured over to the stream deciding to let Miaka rest for a while longer. The water was icy cold and provided the perfect wake up call for her sleepy body. Kagome sighed as the water circled around her legs that were quickly becoming numb. She was stuck by an odd feeling; it was as if she had done this one time before with someone important to her…

_"That's not very good for you koi," a tall white haired man scolded laughingly. He was at least seven feet tall with long flowing hair. The weirdest thing about the man was that he had triangular furry ears and a long silky tail, both reminiscent of a fox. The long sleek tail was waving back and forth almost excitedly as the adorable ears twitched to and fro._

_"Don't tell me what's good for me and I won't tell you," the dark haired miko teased affectionately in the exact same pose Kagome was in. Her legs up to her calves were lazily floating in the water as the stream gently tugged them down stream. The girl's long black hair flitted in the wind unbound as her kimono and long blue neck ribbon trailed in the water's gentle current. Kagome thought the girl looked similar to someone she knew very well, but couldn't quite put her finger on it…The miko had the most exquisite blue-purple eyes and was nearly as pale as her foxy, pardon the pun, companion._

_He smirked at her affectionate reply, "Well the water's making your clothes cling to you in the most…provocative way," he whispered into her ear seductively giving it a gentle bite and then soothing it with his tongue causing the pretty miko to blush._

_"Aren't you ever __**not**__ in the mood?" she teased nuzzling her cheek against his and dragging his head down to her before giving him a small kiss. The man immediately took control of the situation and started to press with more force with his strong warm lips. When he saw she wasn't going to let him in, he irately and suddenly bit her lower lip causing the miko to squeak in surprise and giving him the perfect occasion to invade her sweet mouth. His tongue swept around her warm cavern before urging hers to join in the sinfully sweet dance as well. Kagome was shocked by the fact that __**she**__ was the miko whom she saw in the reflection in the water before the man licked her ear, and even more shocked by the fact that she had no control over what she was doing, or feeling, for this man. _

_They finally broke apart gasping for much needed air. "Never," he gasped out in reply to her earlier teasing question. Without wasting any time the fox pulled open the ancient tennyo goddess like kimono and started to suck and nibble at her lower neck. She was gasping and felt her hands tangling in his hair to push his head lower to her aching breast. Kagome could have sworn she felt a smile on her skin before his head finally went to her sore breast._

_A sharp nip upon it sent her reeling in equal parts pleasure and pain before his moist tongue gently swept over it erasing the pain and leaving only pleasure in its wake. Torturously his warm mouth finally settled upon the nipple but to her avail it simply stayed there. Desperate for the pleasure that oddly seemed so amazingly familiar, she swore she was a virgin, but maybe this body wasn't, against her will the mouth of the unfamiliar yet oddly familiar body opened in a desperate plea. "Please Youko… please…" she heard the traitorous voice beg almost unwillingly as it grew quieter._

_His soft chuckle sounded cruelly seductive on her aching nipple. The man, Youko, Kagome corrected her words, nuzzled the side of her breast causing her to let out a strangled cry of need. "Now, now, patience my little vixen…" he teased in his low baritone and chuckling at her strangled cry of desperation when he licked the hollow of her neck. _

_"Please Youko, stop doing that!" she cried out when a hand gently squeezed the soft left breast only to once again with a seductively amused chuckle. Unamused herself, she was just about to reprimand him when the sudden consecutive sucks on her stiff right breast and nipple made her let out a surprised and pleased cry. Youko nipped and licked the nipple as he gently sucked the soft breast underneath him._

_Kagome moaned heatedly when his left hand trailed even lower to rub against the soft folds that covered the hot entrance to her womb. She felt like crying in pleasure when his hand separated the folds and two of the digits started to pump inside of her strongly as the thumb circled the sensitive nub at the top of the entrance. The sounds of her panting and Youko's suckling at her breast echoed in the otherwise empty clearing. Just as the tightening coil in her womb was about to burst, Youko pulled out and off of her causing her to cry out in desperation. _

_She wasn't empty of Youko's body for long when she felt the thick head start to push in through the slick folds…_

Kagome gasped in surprise as she opened her eyes. Her cheeks burned brightly as she scolded herself for what she was just imagining. "Bad girl Kagome! I can't believe I was just imagining that, especially with a kitsune youkai!" she shouted at herself angrily. "But… that was all _**too**_ real…" Kagome mumbled to herself as she remembered the feeling of his mouth sucking at her breast, the feeling so much more pleasurable and different than Miaka. And the feeling of his erection stretching her aching muscles…"Aaah, that's wrong Kagome, totally wrong!" she shouted to herself blushing like mad.

Pulling her legs out of the icy water, she stumbled and fell forgetting how her legs were pretty much icicles at the moment. Shaking her head and stomping her feet to get rid of the numbing pin pricks running up and down her legs. Stumbling, she made her way back to the camp where Miaka was anxiously waiting for her return. Kagome held in a giggle at Miaka's frazzled appearance.

"Momma!" the little girl whispered in relief upon seeing her as she dashed forewords to cling to her. Kagome couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of Miaka's loving embrace, like the feeling of a child holding onto her mother. The very thought of having a child warmed Kagome, only to be crushed by the harsh reality. She was a miko, a shrine maiden. If she were to lose her virginity she'd lose her miko powers and on the other hand, who would want her when there were even more beautiful miko around?

After a quick breakfast of stewed leeks and dried meat, they set off again. Kagome walked off unaware as Miaka trailed behind her a bit standing near the bushes. "Miaka, c'mon!" she shouted out waiting for the stronger miko. Nodding her head, Miaka hurried along with her little head bouncing with their silver curls. Kagome continued forewords with Miaka by her side, unaware of the disappearance of a small black vial that lay unseen in the bushes.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~~!~!!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

"_That's not very good for you koi," he teased the young girl, a miko, who was sitting on the river bank with her feet partially submerged. She had long black hair that was gently trailing in the wind as her small elegant kimono and blue ribbon trailed in the current of the small stream they had made camp at. He was surprised to see he had long silver hair, but pushed the problem away the simple thought of it probably being Youko's memories._

_"Don't tell me what's good for me and I won't tell you," the dark haired miko teased affectionately to him. The water swirled around her lovely legs as her elegant neck stretched out in the afternoon sun. Her clothes clung tightly to her, the damp cloth fitting closely to her soft bottom as the top part clung sinfully tight to her upper body. _

_He smirked at her affectionate reply, "Well the water's making your clothes cling to you in the most…provocative way," he whispered into her ear seductively giving it a gentle bite and then soothing it with his tongue causing the pretty miko to blush._

_"Aren't you ever __**not**__ in the mood?" she teased nuzzling her cheek against his and dragging his head down to her before giving him a small kiss. He could tell it was at first meant to be a soft kiss, but he wanted more from __**his**__ delectable little miko. He pressed more, and growled minutely when she refused him entrance. Unwilling to take her teasing anymore, he nipped her bottom lip, causing her to gasp and allowing him to invade her sweet cavern. _

_Her taste was erotically sweet and refreshing with a slight tint of bitterness, like honeydew and rain with a sprinkle of mint. Wanting her to play as well, he pushed his tongue against hers in an attempt to join in with him._

_They broke apart gasping for much needed air. "Never," he replied huskily before impatiently pulling open the top of her white and blue patterned kimono not even caring if it ripped. He would get her another one if she wanted him to, but now it just didn't expose enough skin to his hungry eyes._

_He fastened his lips to her vulnerable neck and nipped roughly showing her that she was his possession and only his. Gently, he lapped at the spot when she whimpered in pain. Her long fingers tangled in his long silver tresses matched only by hers, as she began to tug his head down. Kurama felt Youko's grin as he inhaled the scent of her and finally lowered to where her hands urgently pulled him._

_He nipped her sharply and nearly went reeling when her scent spiked heatedly before he licked away any of the pain she may have felt. Torturously his warm mouth finally settled upon the nipple but to his little tenshi's dismay he chose not to suck. He wanted to hear her plead for him. "Please Youko… please…" the plea came from his tenshi's sweet mouth as she begged for him to suck her into ecstasy. _

_Deciding to not do as she plead, he tenderly nuzzled the side of her breast only to hear her unfulfilled cry of need ring sweetly in his furred ears. "Now, now, patience my little vixen…" he teased in Youko's low baritone and chuckling at her strangled cry of desperation when he licked the hollow of her neck. _

"_Please Youko, stop doing that!" she cried out when he began to gently squeeze her breast that would eventually feed his kits. Her body tightened and he swiftly placed his mouth over the top of her aching breast as he quickly sucked and rolled the nipple in his mouth, making her let out a surprised and pleased cry. His cock throbbed harshly against the confines of his silky bottoms as he suckled harder._

_He trailed his left hand down her taut stomach into the small patch of dark curls. He possessively cupped the soft folds that hid the entrance to her womb from his sight. Upon hearing her inhaled breath, he quickly thrust his pointer and middle finger into her moist tunnel. Hissing at the amazing tightness of her sheath, he slowly pumped gaining speed as he circled her little pearl that had turned hard at his touch._

_When he sensed her release approaching he swiftly pulled out of her and took his lips away. Chuckling at her desperate cry of need, he positioned the tip of his hard cock at her entrance, groaning at the heat that emitted from it. Painstakingly, he pushed into her…_

Kurama woke in sweat still gasping in anticipation from his dream. There was no doubt about it, that was Youko's dream. And his fierce possessiveness of the girl could only mean… she was the girl, Youko's mate and the girl from the story.

~I still don't remember all the details…~ Youko grumbled irately.

'You must be getting old,' he teased the frowning fox.

~Well, you're acting like a horny teen with all of you pre-ejaculation~ Youko retorted.

Kurama immediately turned red, 'I did no such thing.'

~Look down, you so did- ~

He stared in horror at his bed sheets made of cotton.

~And all over the good ones too! ~ Youko growled.

Sighing, he got up and carried the sticky bed sheets to the small pool that was emptied daily by the waterfall that was always fresh and carried healthy minerals.

"I wonder when I'll get to meet her…" he wondered absentmindedly to himself as he soaked in the warm waters bubbling up, unaware of the miko who had earlier remembered a part of her past while soaking in one of the branches of the great waterfall and pool…

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Well, hoped you liked it, and tell me if you have any fanfiction recommendations for Kurama and Kagome fanfictions!

~Tsuki no Tennyo


	3. Faint in Tears

**All you must do…**

**Is spread your wings,**

**And fly away…**

Kagome hummed happily to herself as they finally reached the bustling village of Kyoto. It was so just so big! Being a miko and this being her first outing to a place with normal humans made this a huge new experience to her. There were so many colors and shapes and people! Long green sakura patterned furisode and kimono's fluttered in the wind. The houses were so much taller than the small huts she was used to being around, and made of wood instead of sharp stone. The earth beneath her feet was solid and flat due to being pounded over by feet all day and sometimes through the night. A black stall caught her attention. It had so many kinds of merchandise. There were red ribbons and green ones, flower prints and cloud prints. She was so caught up in her new discovery of ribbons and jewelry made her unable to notice the stares or how no one stepped around her.

Miaka cocked her head in confusion. Her mama was staring at weird colored strips of cloth as if caught in some sort of enchantment. She huffed, might as well go get room and board while her mama was being foolish enough to get caught up in such small matters.

Kagome gazed with starry eyes at the selection of jewelry in the black stall. There were so many designs and colors! But through the entire masse, she found her eyes being drawn to a small velvet box to the side. "Ano…what's in there?" she asked tentivley and unused to speaking to strangers.

"Some useless baubles that you can have for free." Kagome nodded and looked in anyway. Through the clutter of bloody white ribbons and moss covered green ones, something caught her eye. Reaching out, she pulled back a long blue ribbon longer than she was tall, and it was gorgeous! The entire thing was a kingfisher blue and extremely flexible but strong as well. But in the very center of the ribbon was a blue-white moonstone in the center of a red rose with a small fox made of silver wrapped around the entire thing. She simply stared in amazement at the ribbon and bauble, something about it was…enticing. It was like an item from a memory from far away.

"How much is this?" She asked holding up the long ribbon and fox-flower charm

The man snorted, "You want it, and you can keep it."

"Huh, why so…free?"

The man scratched his balding head and looked at her with earnest brown eyes, "It's said to be cursed."

Kagome tilted her head a bit confused, "How can something so beautiful be cursed?"

He glanced from side to side as if telling her a big secret, "It's said that it was worn by a winged being, a tennyo, when she died." Kagome made a small sound of agreement. She was about to leave and take the free item when she paused and looked back at the man. He was dressed in heavily worn and patched up clothes, and what was left of his hair was shaggy as well. Giving a slight bow, she outstretched her hand to place it on the table and turned away with a small thanks.

Myoga stared in shock at what the young miko had left to him. It was a small pile of silver which was enough to pay for his home and finally bring food home to his wife. He nearly fell in surprise and relief, and then frowned in worry. Such a kind spirit was usually eaten and destroyed, in these times if you weren't strong or selfish you normally ended up someone else's food… Silently he prayed to the Moon Tennyo, or at least that was what the miko in the story was known as because the name was never known. He had prayed to her as his last resource seeing how all others had failed him.

Kagome smiled brightly as she stopped to put on the long blue ribbon. It was velvety soft to the touch and fitted just right. There was some different magic on it for sure, she could practically _feel_ it. Oddly, unlike most magic, it didn't make her eyes water or give her the urge to sneeze… it felt like it was… A _love_ magic upon the beautiful ribbon. Shaking her head at her stupidity, Kagome scanned the crowd for Miaka only to find a swell of villagers coming to her and shoving her towards the other side of the village. Feet stomped above and below her in a frenzied state. Someone had accidentally, or so she hoped it was, had broken two of her ribs by stepping on her, and her leg was bleeding horribly from a bad cut.

Kagome walked around dazed while clutching her injured side tenderly. She had somehow become deposited in the middle of the forest it seemed when the only sight was an endless mass of trees. She stumbled around at first confused and a bit discombobulated and then looked around.

"Trees check. Water, no check. Lost, check. Entirely screwed? I sure am," Kagome muttered to herself as she walked through the forest. A sudden feeling made her straighten. The feeling of pure evil, like a dark mist, was creeping around. She swore to herself upon realizing she had given Miaka her bow and quiver when the little girl had told her she was going to find a room at an inn. It crept closer and Kagome tried not to shake in fear. Memories of her last mission started reappearing.

_Blood, lots of it, gallons of it, littered the hard frozen ground. The bodies of her teammates lie still and unmoving but for the rise and fall of their functioning lungs. She had been so terrified that she had passed out, she was sure of it. One minute she was paralyzed by fear, the next she was lying on the ground dazed and covered in blood…_

Kagome shivered as the presence got closer. Even if she wanted to she couldn't out run it, so the only thing she could do was wait for it to come to her and see what she could do. Suddenly a spray of red burst into the air. Kagome's eyes widened even more if possible when she realized it was _her_ blood, and she hadn't even _felt _it. Suddenly she felt a slight tug at her left shoulder and expected the spray of blood red mist.

She felt the ground underneath her shift as she tried not to lose the contents of her morning meal. Pulling back the hand that had been pressed in blood Kagome blanched at the large amount of blood covering it. She felt an unexplainable rage start to well up within her, but for some reason it suddenly stopped. Almost as if witnessing a dream, Kagome saw vines creep out of the youkai and witnessed the spray of blue blood before she finally gave into her inner compulsions and allowed the world to fall away from around her. As her body gave away, she noticed a sudden flash of red and stared at something vibrantly green before the word faded to black.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Something was on Youko's nerves to say the least; at the most, he was being an annoying ass. Upon asking what his problem was, Youko simply mentally glared at him in agitation before quickly turning away.

Trying again to ask what had frazzled the fox, he irately asked, 'Youko's what's so irritating that you won't even tell me?'

Youko just gave him an agitated glare before responding ~She's near us, in Kyoto probably~ Kurama's eyebrows shot up in surprise at that. Instead of searching for her, she came to him, and fairly quickly as well at that. He felt her curiosity and wonderment through a barely existing link. She was entirely enthralled by something and had ended up getting it.

Unexpectedly, a subtle scent floated out towards him. It was what could only be called an innocent scent. It was of the soft milky scent of a mother with a newborn infant, of sweet flowers and gentle nights, and of gentle rain, morning dew, and cascading waterfalls, and it made him feel need. Need to find her, need to protect, need to always be by her, need to posses.

Then, like a bucket of cold water, he noticed the feeling of one of them. A kin who had gone astray in his search for his mate was somewhere in the forest and stalking her. A sudden surge of jyaki from Youko nearly sent him reeling. He was _pissed _for reasons unfathomable. Then the sent of blood wafted to him on a passing breeze. Kurama felt a primitive urge crash over him. It was highly unusual, but now he understood Youko's anger.

Someone had hurt _her_, and badly if the amount of blood in the air meant anything. His feet were already crossing the uneven ground as fast as they possibly could in the form he was in. Kurama reached the clearing in time to see her left shoulder get sliced open. His teeth started to lengthen into feral fangs as he watched her struggle to stay standing after another blow to her side.

He immediately noticed the one who was harming her. It was one of the younger kitsune who had chosen to switch sides and turn into one of the soulless monsters that preyed upon the living. Youko could feel the mental sag in Kurama and surged forward just before the other fox could do more damage to his mate. He wasn't sure if it was Kagome from that time so long ago, but he had to make sure she was okay and alive when he finally got a good look at her.

Not even caring to notice exactly how the other fox died, Kurama lunged forward to catch the girl as she fell. Grasping her, he was surprised to see her eyes still fully open, and shocked to notice they were blue…

~Kagome! ~

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

The horrible throbbing in both of her shoulders and her leg woke Kagome. Opening her eyes, Kagome immediately noticed that she was in a dark cave illuminated by some kind of glowing moss. Something warm was wrapped around her and holding her to its chest. She started to freeze up, what if it was some kind of perverted hermit! A gentle vibration caused her to pause in her frantic thoughts. It felt almost like a back massage and she nearly slapped herself when she realized that she was relaxing into the strong chest.

She felt strong arms tighten around her…

Feeling lightheaded, she tried to sit up only to stop. Kagome was sure that the person thing or animal had just _growled_ at her. Sighing, she relaxed sure of the fact that he wouldn't hurt her. She glimpsed red hair, but the feeling of the youkai was so familiar, like the one in her dream. Suddenly alerted, she tried to turn only to find she couldn't… a sudden thought wrenched at her heart what if it was…

"Youko?"

`121`21`21`21`21`21`21`21`21`21`2`121`21`21`21`21`21`21`21`21`21`21`21`21`21`21`2

Sorry for the short chappie, but I've been in a rush for a while!


End file.
